CLANDESTINE MEETINGS 3
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Sequel 3 to Looking for a Mate or Two. Must read the original story for this to make sense. The last story in the series.


**CLANDESTINE MEETINGS****#3**

_Author's Note: So many enjoyed my little piece about Feral/Chance/Jake in __**Looking for a Mate or Two **__and pleaded with me to write some more on them. Well, I still don't want to make a long chapter story about them so I hope you will settle for little peeks into their hidden relationship. Okay this will be the final chapter in this mini-saga. Hope you like it. _

It had not started as a good day. The Metallikats had managed to escape their handler yet again and now they were mixing it up with the robot dunderheads at the Megakat Munitions Center.

Why they were there in the first place was still a mystery and didn't really matter much now since their attempt at stealing, whatever it was, had been thwarted by Mac's mistake in trying to disable a new type of alarm system.

The Enforcers and the SWAT Kats were very quickly on the scene and the area had degenerated into a war zone. They had managed to pull Mac and Molly away from the more explosive parts of the plant but it was hard going trying to bring the pair down. They had managed to hole up in a developmental lab for new lasers. They managed to make some of the new devices work with their robotic arms and were now taking pot shots at everyone with devastating effectiveness.

"Crud, Razor! We can't get near them without having pieces of the Turbokat sheered off and so far what you've fired at them isn't working." T-Bone growled angrily as he veered off yet again during a strafing run to take the pair out.

"I'm trying! They have access to the newest lasers and are protected by that super reenforced bunker the lab is housed in. I don't want to destroy the facility completely or Raven will have our heads. We do enough damage as it is when we take on these heavy weights." Razor snarled as he studied his weapon's board for anything that could end this conflict.

"Well, while you're trying not to destroy a building, we're getting ripped to shreds." His partner snapped.

Razor just ignored T-Bone's temper. He knew it wasn't really directed at him anyway. They both didn't want to make Raven too upset with them and it hampered their normal style of fighting. Sighing, he made a decision.

"Okay, let's try one more time, on my mark, make another run from the south to just above the building. I've got something I hope will work. Before we do it though, I need to warn Raven off." Razor told his partner as he keyed his radio to the private frequency they had with the Chief Enforcer.

"Commander, we have one last thing I want to try to take those two out but you have to pull your troops away or they will be harmed." Razor radioed.

"I hope it works because were getting beaten down here." Came the grim tones of Commander Feral.

"So do I! Notify me when you free and clear." Razor said.

"Roger!" Feral responded and began barking orders to his troops.

Feral watched as his troops pulled back from the battle-scarred area. His day had not started off well even before this mess with the Metallikats. In his true persona as Raven, her heat cycle had decided today to start but there was no way she could just leave work to take care of it.

As she watched in frustration while the Metallikats made sushi of her troops and equipment, she was hot, needy, and irritable. The males all around her made things infinitely worse. The only ones she really wanted were flying overhead right now. Biting her lip...hard...she cut off an impending mating cry that had chosen that inopportune moment to well up within her. Shaking herself then stomping off as if angry helped a little.

Some minutes later, her troops were at a safe distance. She signaled Razor that they were safe and watched as the Turbokat screamed down from the sky, got dangerously close to the ground, then Razor fired some kind of odd missile. The jet raced away like its tail was on fire.

A bright flash accompanied by an earsplitting shrieking noise followed the explosion of the missile inside the building. When they could see and hear again, all was quiet. There was no sound from the building. Moving cautiously, Feral and a small squad of enforcers advanced on the building.

As they got close enough to see through the blasted door, Feral was relieved to see the Metallikats sprawled in a heap on the floor, apparently deactivated. She signaled her troops to go in and remove the robots.

She took a moment to call over her special radio. "Way to go guys! They are out for the count."

"Finally! We're outta here. See you later!" T-Bone called back then sent the jet homeward.

Sighing, she turned off the radio and barked out orders to begin the cleanup of the area. Mentally she hoped she could finally manage to call it a day and leave early. She needed to be with the guys now.

It still took more than three hours before she finally managed to free herself of the important stuff on her desk. She told her secretary she was gone for the day and not to contact her then fled the building quickly. She made a stop home to clean up and pack a small bag. Thank heavens it was a Friday, so she could plan to stay the weekend with the guys.

In thirty minutes, she was on the road again, heading for an important rendevous.

Jake and Chance were finishing up a pair of vehicles when she raced through their gate. As usual, she parked her car behind the garage and covered it before walking back around and watching them at their work.

She shifted impatiently as her body demanded she get the guys attention but she forced the urge back. She knew the guy's livelihood depended on the cars they worked on.

They weren't completely oblivious to her efforts to be patient. Her tense body language and pacing were indications that she was anxious for them to be done though they weren't certain why she was so impatient. Something was up.

Chance dared to take a quick sniff of the air as Raven passed by his position yet again. He blinked and sucked in a shocked breath. He whispered urgently to Jake.

"Hey, buddy...Raven's in heat!" He said excitedly.

Jake nearly whacked his head on the hood of the car he was working on when he heard that. He gave Raven a glance out of the corner of his eye. Her tail was lashing and she seemed unable to be still. Jake exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Oh man, today is going to be a hot one." He murmured, equally excited as he picked up the pace on the repair he was doing.

"You got that right." Chance muttered as he too hurried to finish his work.

It took them thirty minutes to finish and call the owners. Cleaning up their work area, they hurriedly took turns showering. While Chance went to tidy up the garage in preparation to close up, Jake went to finish up the preparations of their love nest.

When they began seeing Raven on a regular basis, they decided they needed a more permanent space for their activities. The hangar had plenty of empty rooms so Jake and Chance converted one of them into a comfortable love nest.

In it was a huge bed on a platform. It was covered in silk sheets and many pillows. The walls had warm colored curtains that hid the bare cement walls and Raven had added some nice prints in frames to add some class. A beautiful, big, glass bubble lamp hung by a long gold chain in one corner, a stereo system was against one wall with plenty of CDs and a flat screen TV was mounted on another wall. A small mini fridge was in one corner which Jake was filling with cold water, wine, milk, and snacks. Hooks were placed on the wall for their clothes and a small chest held their sex toys and lubricant.

Jake had even managed to contrive a large bathroom out of a room next to the nest with a large shower and tub for soaking. It was also done up beautifully with feminine touches from Raven to be a lovely haven of decadence and relaxation after long bouts of love making. Many candles graced the tub and sink.

Jake ran back upstairs and was relieved to see the owners of the cars had arrived and Chance was taking care of the paperwork. As soon as their customers had departed, Jake locked up the gate and put up a closed sign while Chance closed up the garage.

Raven, sighed in relief and made her way down to their haven. She reached their bedroom and began to remove her clothes and hang them up. She heard the guys coming down to join her as she made her way to the bed to wait.

Eyeing her as they stepped into the room and closed the door, they were nearly beside themselves with the need to strip quickly and join her. Jake remembered to turn on the air filtration system since the room would get very stale having no windows or vents then he put some music on.

"This is the day, huh beautiful," Chance rumbled as he took her into his arms.

"Very much so," She purred hotly accepting a passionate kiss from her brawny tom.

"Hmmm, you smell so delicious," Jake growled hotly as he hugged her body from behind and nibbled her neck.

This was the moment they all had been waiting for. Raven had told them months ago that she wanted kittens from both of them and now was the night to make that request a reality.

Raven moaned and writhed from the attention she was getting from front and back. Chance was kissing her passionately making her flame even higher than her heat was sending her while Jake was laying a trail of kisses down her spine. It was almost too much. She needed one of them now!

She wrapped her legs around Chance's torso, telling him with her body how urgent her need was right now.

"Hmm, in a hurry are we?" Chance rumbled, already hard and ready for her. "Okay, doll, I can take a hint." He moved his hips until he nudged her opening then thrust upward.

She cried out and began to move up and down on his shaft quickly. He rubbed her sides and kissed her face as she rushed to ease the deep ache within her. Within minutes, she was screaming her climax.

Chance was still hard and kept himself within her as he laid backward onto the bed causing Jake to rear up to keep in contact with her. Jake was near her tail when they changed position so he caressed her beautiful ass in gentle stroking motions sending tingles up her spine.

She tightened around Chance's shaft increasing his pleasure. She jerked suddenly and gasped when she felt a wet tongue probe around her rear. Jake had really good titillating skills and right now it was making her hotter. She began to ride Chance again as his paws held her hips to steady her.

Jake's attention was distracting in a good way and sent her flying. After some minutes, she tightened around Chance and with a roar and scream they climaxed together.

Raven laid down on Chance's broad chest as they caught their breath. Jake was grinning at them as he waited his turn. He kept his paw stroking himself which made her moan with desire. She slid off Chance and practically attacked Jake.

He woofed as she knocked the air from his chest but he quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around her waist then flipping their positions. Now on top he smiled darkly down at her. Raven smiled back and pulled his face to hers for an intense kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him into her. He thrust into her hard and soon they were racing toward a violent climax.

After resting for a short while, Chance took Jake's former position and teased Raven's rear while reaching forward to pinch and fondle her breasts.

Jake was kissing her deeply, using his tongue to duel with hers. His own paws stroked her sides and back, while he fucked her slowly building their pleasure gradually. As their excitement rose, Jake picked up his speed. They clung together tightly as they moved rapidly chasing the fire to its top. Chance shoved them into climaxing by leaning in and tonguing first Raven then Jake's furless puckers. This sent a lightning jolt of pleasure up both their spines and triggered their climaxes. Raven and Jake were left trembling and panting for some minutes.

For the next several hours they mated, the guys switching frequently. By late evening they took a much needed break.

"Hmmm, you were both perfect as always. I should be with kittens for sure." Raven sighed happily. "How about some food! I'm ravenous."

"You are soo welcome, babe. That was the hottest sex we've had ever." Chance said with a lopsided grin of pride.

"I can agree with that big time. You are one fantastic she-kat." Jake said grinning. "How about ribs and chicken for dinner?" He asked.

"Ohhh...sounds perfect." Raven said licking her lips in anticipation.

Chance and Jake laughed at her expression. They climbed out and helped her up. They dried quickly and ordered the food. After stuffing herself thoroughly, Raven yawned.

"Time for a recharge. Let's catch a nap." She told them.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm pooped." Chance said with a happy sigh as he lay down spooning her from behind.

"I second that!" Jake yawned as he lay in front of her so that she could spoon him. They were soon deeply asleep.

More than a few hours later, they were once more energetically making out. By dawn, her heat was over and the three were completely sated and worn out. They took a relaxing hot soak, teasing and kissing each other for an hour or so.

"Okay, I'm turning into a prune. How's about we get out and have breakfast? I'm starved." Jake said beginning to climb out.

"Ohh, yeah, bacon, toast, eggs...bring it on!" Raven said hungrily.

"Hehheh...first we have to make it babe." Chance chuckled as he helped her get out.

They dried quickly and headed for the kitchen where all three helped prepare a sumptuous meal and ate it in companionable silence. They dumped the dishes in the sink for washing later and went back to their nest to sleep for a few more hours.

They spent the weekend lazily making love, going out for a ride in the mountains, and the next day, going to the beach. By Monday, the three were recharged and ready for the week.

Almost five weeks later, Raven had news for them. It was a late Wednesday evening and the guys were closing the garage.

Raven's car came up the road and pulled into the yard before Jake could close the gate. She was smiling broadly and holding up a bottle of champagne as she got out of her car.

"Time to celebrate, Jake. Finish up and let's get some glasses." Raven said cheerfully.

Jake's eyes questioned what was going on but Raven had already headed for the garage door. He quickly closed the gate and ran to the door himself. He closed and locked it behind him and ran up the stairs. Chance was getting glasses from the cupboard when he entered the kitchen. Jake took the bottle from Raven and opened it. He poured out a healthy helping into each glass and set the bottle on the table.

"Okay so what are we celebrating?" Jake asked as he took a filled glass.

"Ohh...is that what this is about? She just dashed in without a word and demanded glasses." Chance said in amusement taking a glass and handing the other to Raven.

Holding it up in a toast, Raven announced, "I'm pregnant!"

"Alright!" Chance shouted.

"Fantastic!" Jake cried out in joy.

"Perfect reason for a celebration, yes?" Raven said with a grin as she downed her drink.

"Definitely!" Jake said grinning from ear to ear as he also downed his drink.

"We're going to be parents!" Chance said with a cheer drinking his champagne in one gulp.

"Yes, in about seven months time." Raven smiled at them both.

Chance and Jake moved close and gave Raven a warm, joyful hug. This was a great occasion. They took her out to dinner.

For the next few months, Chance and Jake nervously watched and protected their mate. She was precious to them, but she made it hard, not only because of her job as Chief Enforcer but because she came from a race of Kats that were more powerful than theirs. However, that still didn't stop the pair from needing to protect her.

When the time finally arrived, she slipped into the yard sometime after midnight. She deliberately tripped the alarm which got both males out of bed and downstairs in a hurry.

They were shocked to find her standing in the garage waiting for them.

"Raven! Honey are you okay? What are you doing here this late?" Chance asked in concern.

"It's time and I needed a safe place to have the kits." She said simply, looking a bit excited and tired.

"Oh, of course. Come on, let's get you settled. Do you need anything?" Jake said as he and Chance guided her to their love nest. She had been carrying a bag which Chance took from her and carried down.

"No, these things go fairly quickly for my kind. Just be there for me and clean and care for the kittens and things will be fine." She said as they reached the room and she began to take her clothes off. Jake helped her get them off and lay down on the bed.

"You might want to get the bed protector that I brought earlier last week and put it down. We don't want to ruin the silk sheets." She said fussily.

"Sure, I'll go get it." Jake said and ran back upstairs.

Chance sat on the bed and began to massage her swollen feet. She sighed in relief.

"I'm obviously retaining water for my feet to swell." She said in annoyance.

"Well, that's going to end here pretty quickly." Chance said with a grin, trying to hide his nervousness.

Jake dashed back in and, despite her protest, Chance picked her up and held her while Jake laid the protector on the bed. Gently, the big tom, laid Raven back down. Jake had brought a simple cotton blanket to cover her for now. He went and put on some soothing music and returned to the bed. He and Chance sat on opposite sides of her, offering comfort, conversation, and whatever else she needed while they waited.

It was only a few hours later when Raven went to intense labor. Within a couple of hours she'd given birth to a tom and a she-kat. To their pleasure, the little tom was sandy colored with stripes on its legs and arms like its sire while the little she-kat had reddish long fur like her other sire. Both kittens had ebony hair like their spectacular mother.

"Perfect! One from each of you!" Raven purred as she held her new kittens.

Chance and Jake just stared in amazement and joy.

"She's beautiful." Jake breathed softly as he reached out and stroked his daughter's arm.

"He's so gorgeous." Chance said, his voice thick with emotion as he touched his son.

"Thank you both for breeding such fine kits." Raven said kissing them both.

"It was our pleasure!" The two toms said in unison then laughed when they'd realized what they'd done.

The unusual relationship begun nearly half a year ago had culminated in the happiest occasion of their lives. What they did from now on was unknown but they knew their lives would be forever entwined and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
